Nueve de noviembre
by MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Pero moriremos. Y sostendremos nuestras manos, y nos arrastraremos al infierno. Y yo te amaré por siempre, y tú me recordarás por siempre. Y juntos le daremos sentido a la eternidad. ¿Qué hay de malo en pensar que un nueve de noviembre es un lindo día para morir? /AU
**¡Hola, hola! Ah, como que he superado el bloqueo.**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: En muchas partes del relato se cambia la narración de presente a pasado debido a los flashbacks, intenté hacerlo lo más fluido posible. ¿Slash? Muerte de personaje y más confusidad de la usual.**

 **DISCLAIMER: NINGÚN PERSONAJE ME PERTENECE, HAGO ESTO POR MERO AMOR.**

 **Ahora, quiero dedicarle el fic a Rose (Black-Roses-The-One) porque si no fuese por su review pidiendo cosas más largas, probablemente esto sólo habría tenido trescientas palabras. Aparte ella es cool y quería una excusa para dedicarle algo. Está feito, pero la intención cuenta.**

 **Nueve de noviembre.**

 _Pero moriremos. Y sostendremos nuestras manos, y nos arrastraremos al infierno. Y yo te amaré por siempre, y tú me recordarás por siempre. Y juntos le daremos sentido a la eternidad._

Thor Odinson está nervioso sobre el escenario de un sencillo bar medio a oscuras, porque espera que se enciendan los discretos reflectores y la música suene. No es la primera vez que se presenta frente a un público, pero alguno de sus amigos cercanos ha pedido aquella canción vieja que no ha cantado en años y eso le hace temblar los dedos.

Pronto, las charlas casuales se ven amortiguadas y la luz tenue de algunos bombillos en el techo le ilumina el rostro. Volstagg, en la batería detrás de él, da una pequeña señal y el ritmo familiar de una melodía que lleva tatuada en los huesos empieza a invadir el ambiente.

Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo. Thor no puede impedirse recordar, porque el miedo le atenaza las entrañas y los dedos de Fandral sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra y el brillo coqueto en los ojos en la multitud se ven cada vez más lejanos mientras los primeros acordes lo sumergen en ese vacío nostálgico que hace mucho no ha sentido.

Fue en noviembre del año dos mil dos. Hacía frío aquella mañana y Thor se refugiaba del terrible clima entre los brazos de un amante. Planeaban una eternidad por ese entonces, y no había novedad en ello pues lo hacían a cada momento —Y Thor, ahora, en medio del escenario, se dice que era una niñería. Sin embargo, el día está latente en su mente; si se concentra, puede revivir la comodidad de aquellas manos pálidas sobre su rostro y apreciar de nuevo el contraste maravilloso que aquellos ojos verdes tenían con el ambiente gris.

No ha nombrado al muchacho desde aquella vez. Es que el mero pensamiento de aquel nombre le recuerda esos labios azules y fríos, y tiernas manos de pianista con dedos largos y huesudos que se le enredaban en los tobillos cuando apagaba la luz en años posteriores al fatal invierno.

Loki. Su nombre se siente siempre frío contra el paladar que quiere pronunciarlo entre notas de guitarra que se demoran mucho.

 _Tengo frío._ Fueron sus primeras palabras aquella mañana tardía. Se le hizo extraño a Thor, porque las frazadas más gruesas los cubrían, aunque si lo piensa ahora quizá era un augurio horrible de desesperanza. Tenía los párpados púrpura y recodos de brillantina por el rostro que saludaban con pereza a Thor. Este Thor que recuerda la poquita luz entrando por la ventana y manchando la habitación de sombras y luces.

Estaba tan feliz aquel día. Tan alegre de apretar la firme cintura de su novio y restregarle la cara barbuda contra el cuello hasta hacerle olvidar penas aún más viejas con cosquillas amorosas. Tan decidido a retenerlo allí, consigo, para nada más que hacer el amor de todas las formas posibles —hacer el amor en la cama, hacer el amor en un abrazo, hacer el amor en una historia o un te amo o un beso de buenos días…

Loki fue por un vaso de agua, con ese vaivén de caderas que siempre tan difícil de olvidar, y volvió con un trozo de papel rayoneado de rapidez. Ah, a Thor no se le ocurre una forma de poder gritarle al pasado que se detenga y cambie, que Loki vuelva a la cama con aquel Thor joven y que el papel no sea una canción triste que no parecía tener sentido aquella mañana y que él —el Thor triste— no esté en este concierto inútil sino en una cena de octavo aniversario con el amor de su vida. Sin embargo, el tiempo pasado sigue inquebrantable.

—¿Por qué escribes estas cosas tristes? —preguntó Thor en cuanto le fue entregado el papel. Lo arrugó en la mano y le besó el abdomen a Loki.

—No son cosas tristes, Thor, no estás viendo el mensaje —Loki sonrió (ah, el dolor de recordarlo) y le pinchó una mejilla a Thor—. Tienes el cerebro pequeño.

Thor dejó el papel en la cama y su novio decidió que la llovizna recién iniciada mojaría la ropa del jardín. No se detuvo por llamados a un poco más de tiempo en la calidez de Thor y el revoltijo de mantas y cojines comodísimos sobre la cama.

El piso estaba mojado —maldito, maldito piso mojado— y Loki estaba descalzo.

Y resbaló.

Y Thor, la mitad de una eternidad, escuchó el _crack_ que hace otra media eternidad al romperse.

Y el sonido sigue siendo horrible. Resuena a través del tiempo y le duele en los oídos, porque también es familiar, como el abrazo de una tía maloliente que le recuerda sus fallas en alguna cena familiar y hace que se esconda a llorar en el segundo piso. Aunque es más bien el sonido de Loki azotando el marco de la puerta con la cabeza y olvidando de repente los sueños de Juilliard y dejando por siempre en silencio el otrora alegre piano de la sala.

Thor deja ir el recuerdo justo a tiempo, porque es su turno de iniciar esa canción que sólo lleva sonando dos segundos, no una vida. Y su voz se quiebra un poco al final de cada estrofa, porque sólo ve el pedazo de papel con una estúpida letra que recita de memoria y un estúpido pedido rogando entre las líneas otro poco de eternidad.

 _¿Qué hay de malo en pensar que un nueve de noviembre es un lindo día para morir?_

 **925 palabras.**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Apreciaría infinitamente un review con tu opinión.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
